The Last of The Saiyans
by milleniumslacker2000
Summary: *Fourth Chater Up!* Set in an AU Mirai Timeline. A old enemy appears, giving the androids a run for their money. Many will perish, but will any survive? Read to find out. (Rated M for Language and Violence. No Lemons)
1. Bored

**The Last of The Saiyans**

**Chapter One: Bored**

_milleniumslacker2000_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT/Kai. That honor belongs to FUNimation Entertainment and _possibly (not 100% sure on this) _Akira Toriyama.  
However, I do claim ownership to any original characters (OC's) that may appear in this or any other story of mine.

* * *

"Well, this is no fun…"

The raven-haired teen sighed and looked at the sky in frustration. He was incredibly bored. It had been so long since he'd had an exciting day… or even a somewhat stimulating day. There was nothing left to do on this hunk of rock and it was becoming unbearable. It had been so exciting the first few months of his rampage. But after he blew up most of the buildings in the world, taking a huge chunk of the population out with those explosions, it was hard to find something that could keep his attention for more a few minutes. The teen was wearing a simple pair of denim jeans, which a multitude of small tears going down the front of the legs. A black muscle shirt showed off his slim figure, and yet also showed a lack of noticeable muscle. An ascot was tied around his left bicep. And an interesting weapon was held in his right hand.

He started to think of ways to kindle a bit of excitement and thought that maybe finding another shooting range was a good idea. That one on the edge of West City had been a blast for him. It had been even more fun when he decided to use moving/screaming targets. It always made things more fun when he had to chase after a random bulls-eye, painted on the back of some idiot's shirt. The teen chuckled to himself as he thought of how many more ways of 'creative shooting' he could come up with. The single revolver hanging on his hip had been neglected for too long, but seeing as West City was fresh out of 'targets', it would have to wait a bit longer. But still, three weeks can feel like a very long time.

Now, he was standing on top of the only intact building in all of West City. And by some miracle, it still clung to its former glory. The rest of the city sprawled out before him was dead. Every other building was shattered and broken. Craters pockmarked the streets and parks; details of an intense battle that had occurred four months before. Now that had been fun day. And off in the distance, a wreckage of military planes, trucks, tanks, and even the occassional Ground-to-Air missile launcher dotted the outskirts of the eastern part of the city.

A second figure stood near the male youth. She looked slightly older than him, although they were technically twins. She had blonde hair and was wearing a light-colored denim outfit. She had a simple black blouse on underneath the denim jacket, and her black leggings hid the color of her shapely legs from the world. Her denim skirt managed to convey a sense of feminine nature, even though this teen would sooner break your neck than she would your heart. She was sitting on the edge of the building, her legs swinging impatiently as she glared down at the destruction underneath her black boots. When she heard her brother complain, her annoyance found a new focus.

"What did you expect, brother?" She said, flipping her hair as she began toying with one of her earrings. "There's been no one left to play with after we killed that wannabe hero."

If anyone saw the oddity of these two youths, they weren't making themselves known. These two were killers. They were mass-murdering sociopaths with only one reason to their destruction; having fun. Sitting on top of the one beautiful thing left in this city were the most feared beings on the planet. Their names were Android 17 and Android 18… the brain-children of the twisted and now-deceased Dr. Gero. And by some coincidence, perhaps a dark irony, the structure they were taking a moment to relax on was owned by the now-defunct Capsule Corporation. This was the only building left in the country with the famous insignia still printed on its face. That single tower held a forgotten history. It brought a sense of hope to the surrounding devastation in the land; a hope that maybe the world could still be saved.

Android 17 smirked at his sister when she sent a quick Ki blast toward a small pack of wolves, scavenging, off in the distance. The beasts sensed the danger and scattered as blast hit. Android 18 smiled and shot again, this time at each beast individually. 17 just rolled his eyes and looked back towards the clear sky. 18 had always been the more sadistic of the siblings, killing off creatures that never put up a decent fight and relishing in the screams they let out in their last moments.

Still, he found it amusing that 18 kept referring to everything they did as a joint effort. It was her fault that the kid was dead. She _had_ to be the one to kill him. He'd just stood there, that day, and watched the battle as she toyed with that lavender-haired kid.

"His name was Shorts, right…?"

"Wrong, brother. It was Trunks."

17 nodded as he reminisced the final moments of that battle. He had finally told 18 to finish Trunks off as she was crushing his throat beneath her heel. It may have been a little dramatic when she insisted on incinerating his corpse, but 17 always had a soft spot for letting his sister get her way. So, instead of standing there and watching her turn the body to ash, he had looked for some more survivors to play with.

But now, staring at the empty sky and sensing the near-dead world beneath him, 17 began to feel something. Maybe it was regret. No… there was nothing for him to regret. Killing all of those weak, pathetic, annoying humans was fun. And he did manage to get a new toy when 18 finally finished with that brat. The gleaming sword in 17's hands was the only trophy he kept from any of their kills. And, to him, it certainly felt like a trophy. 17 could always sense some sort of power within the sword, but it seemed to have lost most of its energy.

Maybe it was the thick blood of the men, women, and children that it had tasted over the past four months. Maybe it was the fact that it had sliced through the mother of its previous owner, as her scathing voice cursed them for taking her son.

'_Damn. That blue-haired bitch was really annoying.'_ 17 rubbed his forehead as he recalled her vehement curses and screeching.

Or maybe the sword just didn't like him. He chuckled at these thoughts, though. It didn't matter. It was just a sword. It would have been fun to have another powerful plaything to test it on, though.

Perhaps a vacation was in order. 17 had once heard that the sound of the ocean could cure you of pretty much anything, even boredom. He remembered a small island out in the middle of the ocean. That's where he and 18 killed…

"18, what were the names of those idiots we killed on that island?"

His sister looked up at him with a slight look of surprise on her features. She thought for a moment before answering.

"I think the tri-clops' name was Ten or Tin something." Her brows furrowed as she briefly scanned her memory bank that the deranged Doctor had installed inside of her. For some reason, she couldn't find the information he asked her for.

"Tien Shinhan." 17 corrected.

"Yeah." She nodded, flicking the earring on her left lobe. "Then there was that alien guy. Flute?"

"Piccolo."

"If you know their names, why the hell are you asking me?" 18 scowled.

"I couldn't recall." Her brother answered, innocently. "Are you having problems with your memory banks, too?"

"I guess…"

"Who was that short one? The baldie?"

18 looked up at the sky, surprised that his name popped in her head so easily.

"Krillin."

A sudden memory of her toying with that human overtook her. She had decided to play with him for a bit longer than she was used to. It was something that surprised 18. Krillin had kept trying to land a punch or a kick, but she just dodged every one of his attacks, smiling at him the whole time. Then some strange feeling came over her. She didn't know what it had been, but this sensation enveloped her and as Krillin charged a Ki attack from behind her, she vanished. Suddenly, she found herself behind him, holding his arm as the Ki started draining away from his attack. He had looked up at her with a look of pure horror. She leaned down towards him and…

"I still can't believe you kissed him." 17 started laughing. "I think he had a crush on you, too. Maybe you should have let him live a bit longer."

18 frowned and shot her brother a look. It had been bad enough that she kissed that pathetic human. She couldn't even try to explain what she felt. But, she quickly realized what she did and snapped that little bastards arm. Holding him there as he screamed in agony, it brought her this feeling of disgust. She was disgusted by these humans. They were so weak and defenseless, unable to even die with dignity. Twisting that bastards little head around brought her a satisfying feeling, especially that sharp, resounding crack as his spine snapped.

But, 18 didn't deny that he had been slightly attractive. If he'd been about three feet taller, maybe she would have let him live for a bit longer. The gratification she felt from watching his eyes glass over was more than enough to make up for any slight regret she might have felt for killing him a little too soon.

"What do we do, now?" 18 asked, finally bored of their conversation and with her treatment of the local wild-life.

"Let's go find something to blow up… and then maybe we'll take a vacation."

"Really?" 18 gave her brother a strange look. "A vacation?"

"Why not?" 17 questioned, resting his sword on his shoulder. "It's not like we've got anyone important to kill. Let's take a sabbatical."

18 shrugged and followed 17 as he lifted off into the air. They turned towards the sun and began to contemplate on where to begin another saga of mayhem. 17 glanced back at the skyscraper they had left standing and smirked as he swung his sword towards it. A channeled force of energy burst forth and sliced the building in a perfect diagonal. The androids watched in silent amusement as the top part of the building and half of the logo slid down to the city below.

"Maybe we can find someone to play with." 18 suggested watching the dust billow up from the ground below.

"Maybe…" 17 agreed. He paused for a moment as his Ki sensors beeped rapidly. He glanced around for the source, but couldn't find anything. "Sis… Can you sense that?"

"Sense wha…" 18 froze as her own sensors went haywire. She spun around, her eyes widening at the ki that seemed to be racing towards them. There was nothing on the horizon, though. After a moment, her surprise turned to delight. A grin shone on her face, revealing that dark, sadistic nature underneath her feminine features. Her eyes stared hungrily towards the incoming ki and her mechanical body started to hum as it recognized the excitement of an upcoming battle. "Wow… looks like we'll be having a bit more fun, today."

17 nodded, but began to feel troubled. It was odd that they had never sensed this power before. And this power was stronger than anything they faced from the pathetic fighters on this planet. It had a strange feel to it, as well. The Ki seemed to be fluctuating rapidly and randomly. It never exceeded a level that would worry him, but the oddity was still there. And for some reason, the signature felt familiar. It was similar to that Trunks kid and that annoying Gohan. It resembled Vegeta's more than anything else, though. 17 grinned as he realized of who it might be.

"I think I know who it is." 17 smirked as he began stretching his mechanical joints in anticipation.

"Who?" His sister demanded, her excitement turning to impatience. "Whose power is that?"

"Goku."

A giggle escaped from 18 and 17 raised an eyebrow at his sister. Not in the last year and a half had he heard her giggle. In fact, she hadn't done that since long before the _kind_ Doctor had turned them into androids.

"Do you plan on fighting him or asking him out on a date?"

A ki blast shot towards 17 and he barely managed to deflect it before it made a mess of his outfit. The blast slammed into the side of what was left of the Capsule Corp. building, bringing the rest of the building to the ground and finally ending the brilliance of the once-great West City. 18 hovered, glaring at her brother with a single arm raised towards him, as if daring him to utter one more wise-crack. Making jokes about her indiscretion with baldie was one thing, but messing with her right now was something she wouldn't stand for. A fight was what she needed right now… a good fight. And this time, she'd make sure to draw it out as long as possible. And since they had never found Goku as they were murdering all of his friends, 18 felt a sudden sense of fulfillment. She and 17 had been created specifically for world domination... and to kill Goku. Now they could finally achieve their goal.

"What happened to your sense of humor, sis?"

18 ignored him and focused as the energy signature picked up speed. She realized that whoever it was must have sensed the explosion. Her and 17 were motionless, hovering almost a quarter-mile in the air. A dot was soon in their vision, swiftly becoming larger. 17 frowned when he saw the details of their new playmate. That definitely was not Goku. The two androids glanced at each other, knowing that neither of them had any record of this warrior in their databanks. Even if they were having trouble recalling fighter information, this being had never been a part of their records. Dr. Gero had always been an anal-retentive, obsessive-compulsive, psychotic… and with this person's power level, it was very troubling that the _good_ Doctor wouldn't have known of its existence.

'_Where the hell did this guy come from?_ The twins thought in unison.

The warrior stopped a short distance away from them, a green aura pulsing and crackling as his power began to stabilize. The androids stared silently at the stranger, unsure of what to do next. The warrior was obviously male, with a broad chest and slim waist. He was shirtless, his loose, white leggings swaying with the wind and glowing softly with his surrounding aura. He had dark hair and an even darker expression. He was staring at the two beings in front of him with death pouring slowly from his aura.

"Who the fuck, are you?" 17 finally asked.

The warrior roared, his aura exploding in a violent burst of pure, unrelenting energy. An unseen force shoved the two androids away from the man, pushing them down towards the rubble of the destroyed Capsule Corp. building. They caught themselves after a few moments, and the two androids stared in horror as this man's aura threw their sensors into complete disarray. The terrible rage they were witnessing brought them a feeling they had all but forgotten. Fear… they were afraid of this man. And they watched in stunned silence as his dark hair lightened and turned a deep blonde. His eyes steeled into a dangerous teal. And his muscles bulged into a massive hulk of a man. The androids quickly realized that this man was a Saiyan… and that he was a monster.

"Yeah, sis." 17 said, bringing his sword into two-handed hold in front of him. "This will definitely be a bit more fun."

"Shutup, idiot." 18 whispered, still in shock at the sight of that terrible beast.

Without warning, the man launched forward, quickly overtaking the two androids. An inhuman scream overtook the city, one word echoing across that dead landscape…

"KAKAROT!"

* * *

**A/N** : If you don't know who this mystery warrior is, I feel pity for your knowledge of DBZ. D':

Anyways, tell me what you think. Comments and questions are much appreciated. :)  
I can't wait to hear what people have to say.

I've also decided to write a fight scene to this story. I originally didn't want to because... One, because I'm not very practiced with fight scenes... Two, I had just meant for this story to focus on the problem of teenage boredom and the irony of getting exactly what you wish for. Especially when those teengers are sociopathic killers and their salvation from boredom is an equally sociopathic and mentally-damaged Legendary Warrior (who was probably severely abused as a child... :/ no one really goes into that bit of Broly's past.)

So, for those people who would like to see _'the metal beat out of 17 and 18'_ as **Goku Rules 98** put it, (perfectly, might I add. lol) it will be up by midnight next Wednesday or very very early Thursday morning. Enjoy the rest of your weekend, good people, and be ready for these two androids to have the fight of their short-lived mechanical lives. :D


	2. Fight and Flight?

**Chapter Two: Fight… and Flight?**

_milleniumslacker2000_

_Disclaimer:_I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT... If I did, you'd never hear from my sorry #$$ again. ;)

Also, I tweaked this chapter a bit. Made it longer. (That's what she said. lol... Yes, I'm a geek) No plot change.

* * *

"KAKAROT!"

The powerful roar shocked the two androids. They had no idea who this man was or what he wanted, but it seemed pretty clear that he wasn't looking to chat. For a moment, the twins didn't know if they should stay and fight or get the hell out of there. This guy was obviously powerful, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be able to take him down… or at least try. Seventeen looked at his sister and saw the worry on her face. When she glanced at him, he winked and she understood. There were going to kill this guy.

As the Saiyan rushed towards the two androids, Eighteen dashed to the side and expected Seventeen to mimic her in their usual attack pattern. Instead, her brother rushed towards the monstrosity. Eighteen glared at her dolt of a sibling. He was always like this, rushing into the heat of battle before he came up with a strategy. He may think that she was the more sadistic of the two, but that was only for a certainty of victory. She couldn't have any doubt that if she wanted someone dead, they'd come back to make her look like an idiot. Seventeen, on the other hand, was just a pathetic tactician.

With his gleaming sword in both hands, Seventeen brought his weapon upward in a quick slice. His opponent smiled in amusement as the sword passed through his form. Seventeen balked as his foe faded before his eyes. He quickly realized that the technique was an afterimage, and when he felt a faint brush of movement behind him, he slashed horizontally and flawlessly followed the blade into a perfect 180 degree turn. His target stood there, the blade pointed squarely between his eyes with barely an inch of distance. Seventeen smirked and jabbed. His enemy dodged effortlessly.

Eighteen watched in amazement as her brother and the large Saiyan began to fight in a way that she had never witnessed before. Every fighter they had dispatched of on this planet had never been a problem for them. They had barely used 20% percent of their individual power to get rid of the planet's strongest warrior, Vegeta. But, this guy was on a completely different level.

Each movement was like some sort of choreographed dance. Every attack had a counter. Every counter had a block. Seventeen was hacking away at speeds imperceptible to the human eye. The Saiyan dodged every attack with little exertion on his part. And with every attempt to strike at him, the Saiyan struck back. But, Seventeen reciprocated the chaotic and complex dance, swiftly dodging the massive blows. The speed at which they were moving was easy enough for Eighteen to follow, but her brother was definitely using 75% of his full power… and this guy wasn't even sweating. He was completely silent; his cocky smile grating on her nerves. Seventeen had always had a better grasp of his anger, and he was just returning that distasteful smirk. He seemed to be enjoying the fight, rather than be threatened by this guy… as he should have been.

"You're fast. I'll give you that." Seventeen grinned, jumping away from their mid-air combat. "I guess I'll have to kick it up a notch."

The Saiyan laughed at his prey. It was truly entertaining that this pathetic creature would think he stood a chance. He raised his hand and beckoned him with a finger.

"Come, little mouse. Let me show you how pathetic you are."

The taunt irked Seventeen and he rushed forward, using all of his strength and speed to cut through his foe. In a flash of movement, though, the blade was firmly caught in the beast's grip. Seventeen stared in shock as raw power exploded from the Saiyan's aura. In an act of instinctive reflex, Seventeen pulled the sword as hard as he could from the beast's grasp. A metallic ring sang around them as the blade pulled free, slicing the giant's palm. A surprised Saiyan recoiled and stared at his bleeding palm.

Seventeen laughed in triumph. "I guess you aren't as tough as you thought."

The Saiyan stared at the android in confusion, but the shock quickly transformed into an expression of sadistic joy. He held his hand above his mouth and clenched his fist. Blood quickly dripped down into his mouth. Seventeen watched in unveiled disgust, while his sister narrowed her eyes at their new opponent. She understood that this wasn't a normal creature. Even with his enormous power, he was still flesh and blood… but the disturbing spectacle in front of her said only one thing… this guy had no fear… he would strip the flesh from their artificial bodies just on a whim. He needed to be put down.

The Saiyan wiped his mouth with his massive forearm, smearing his cheek with blood. His prey scowled at the sight and raised his weapon, darting forward. He swatted away the attack, sparks flying as his bracers slid across the blade and collided with the hilt. The sudden force of the counter ripped the weapon from Seventeen hands and it soared off into the distance. The loss of his weapon distracted Seventeen and he followed the trajectory of the sword for a moment too long.

CRUNCH

A massive fist was buried in the android's gut. Intense pain shot through his artificial body, a sensation he hadn't felt since before his transformation into an android. Bright colors clouded his vision and before his brain was able to comprehend the situation, the fist was gone. A knee drove into Seventeen's face. And before either of the twin androids knew what had happened, a hard right hook had sent the raven-haired android down towards the ruined city like a bullet. He crashed into a semi-demolished building and disappeared from view. The Saiyan beast took no time to linger on his first victim, though. He turned his gaze towards the wide-eyed brunette, floating mere feet away from him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Android 18 whispered, overwhelmed at the titan's power.

"This is no joke, woman."

Eighteen flinched at the malice in her opponent's voice. Her fear finally gave her the strength to fight as she flew backwards, still facing the Saiyan. Multiple blasts of Ki energy poured from her outstretched arms towards her attacker. The beast laughed and swatted each of them away, racing after his new prey. He took delight in chasing the blonde woman. It had been a long time since he had seen a Saiyanoid female. Maybe he'd let her live for a bit longer, before he searched for Kakarot. _'After all,'_ The beast laughed inside his twisted mind. _'A woman has other uses.'_

Eighteen's mind was racing as she tried to understand what was happening. Dr. Gero had made sure that every fighter or being of great power had been included in his extensive database. Each one of his creations had the same data downloaded onto their memory banks, so if this beast had ever shown his face on Earth, the Doctor would have gathered as much information on him as possible. It made absolutely no sense, unless… unless this Saiyan wasn't from Earth.

_'Damn!'_ Eighteen cursed herself for not realizing it immediately, whilst dodging a small Ki blast courtesy of her cackling pursuer. _'Of course he's not from Earth! All of the data Gero had on beings from other planets detailed them having immense power. But the only Saiyans left were all on Earth, and we killed them all… So where the hell did this guy come from?'_

The Saiyan chasing after her was rapidly losing interest in their game of cat and mouse. Chasing after the blonde was fun, but not as much fun as it could be. So, with an evil grin, the Saiyan increased his speed and disappeared from the android's sight. Eighteen stared in disbelief. She couldn't understand the strength and speed of her assailant. Not even Frieza had been this powerful, and he had been the supposed 'strongest being in the universe.' She decided that it was time to find her brother, and began to race for the city. But, just as suddenly as the beast had disappeared, he was there again. This time with an extended forearm slamming into Eighteen as she flew right into it. Her sensors screamed at the sudden, painful stimuli. The beast merely picked her up by her slender, holding her delicately in front of him. But, being held up like a rag doll was not something this android would tolerate. And the expression on his face told Eighteen all that she needed to know.

_'That is not happening.'_ She thought, clawing at the massive hand around her throat. She didn't care how strong this guy was. She would not be beaten so easily.

A strange noise made Eighteen stop her struggles and again look at her captor. The Saiyan had his face near her hair and was inhaling. 18's eyes widened and she averted her eyes in disgust.

"Why do you have no scent?"

Eighteen glared down at the dead city, before smiling wickedly and feeling her mechanic components were at her sudden, organically impossible movement. Her spine curved as she gripped the Saiyan's face and brought both knees up in one fluid movement, driving them both straight into the beast's face. A resounding CRACK shattered the silence as his nose broke upon impact. Shocked at the sudden pain, he let go of the blonde android and held a hand to his face. Blood flowed freely from his nostrils and Eighteen took the immediate opportunity to dash away from her attacker.

"Keep that thing to yourself." She growled, throwing a single Ki blast back to at Saiyan to accent her point. A smile graced her lips when he roared angrily at her, knocking the blast away as another burst of blood shot from his nose. 'Score one for android flexibility.'

The Saiyan roared in anger, his green aura exploding around him. Eighteen found herself frozen in place. Her energy sensors screeched loudly from the attempt at following the rise in his power. Eighteen forced them to shut down, lest they explode and cause her damage. This was something she never thought possible. As she slowly backed away in terror, she realized that there was no hope against this guy. Not by herself, at least.

_'Where are you, Seventeen…? I need you up here to have any chance against this guy.'_

* * *

Underneath the rubble of a West City police station, Android 17 woke with pain coursing through his android body. He felt like he had just been thrown through a concrete wall, knocked back and forth like a volley ball between two giants, then shoved face-first through another concrete wall. In simple terms, he felt like shit. Still, he managed to pick himself up and take in his surroundings and the damage done to his body. Relief flooded the android when he saw that there was nothing permanent to worry about. As Seventeen realized where he was, memories of a little romp with the local law enforcement came to mind. Thinking about the screams from those pathetic humans made the android laugh… and that's when he discovered that laughing hurt.

_'Damn. That was a pain.'_ Seventeen smirked at the dark irony of the comment._ 'Guess going one-on-one with that guy wasn't such a good idea.'_

He looked up through the massive hole in the ceiling, created by his sudden arrival. Anger overwhelmed his body as he saw that bastard holding onto his sister like a play-toy. Ready to get back in the game, he charged a strong ball of energy in his left hand. Just as he was about to throw, his devilish twin broke free from her assailant. Seventeen's enhanced eyes took note of the blood and he smiled. Eighteen had just broken the bastard's nose.

_'She's always had an interesting way of dealing with excitable men.'_

A chuckle broke loose from his lips, letting yet another seizure of pain rack through his android body. Eighteen could take care of herself for a minute. He needed to recover. Seventeen stood still, letting his internal repair drones work through the damage. After a few moments, the pain began to subside. Standing straight up and stretching his arms brought another sensation of relief as the artificial blood worked through his joints. Suddenly, his sensors screeched in alarm. Seventeen stared in horror as the Saiyan's power skyrocketed.

_'There goes my holiday.'_

* * *

A roar shook the very air around the Saiyan. His poisonous-green aura lit up, surrounding his body with blinding light. He could feel his mind slipping, the strength from the legendary ascension of his race blocking all rational thought from his mind. He no longer cared to toy with the female. She had wounded him and she would die for the insult.

Shooting forward, faster than even an android eye could follow, the Saiyan back-handed Eighteen and sent her tumbling through the sky in a daze. He dashed past her, landing a sickening blow on her head and sending her plowing through the skies. Eighteen cried out as her artificial nervous system overloaded with pain. The Saiyan growled as he rushed forward, again, and knocked her back again. Moving quickly to intercept the screaming woman each time brought sick joy to the Saiyan. The screams of pain from the woman was music to his ears. Cackling as he grasped her tiny head, the beast spun round and round, completing innumerable turns as Eighteen felt her sense of direction cloud from the intense speed. Then, a tortured cry left her as her spine was bent to an impossible angle on the Saiyan's knee.

"Playtime is over, woman." The Saiyan chuckled as he lifted her beaten form. Energy crackled as a gleaming green blade formed on his free hand. "Time to die."

He pulled his arm back to deliver the killing blow, only to be rudely interrupted by a foot colliding with the back of his head. Android Seventeen followed up his ferocious kick with multiple jabs to the giant's arm. The sudden spasms forced the Saiyan to release Eighteen.

The beast roared in anger. He swatted the androids away from him like flies and charged a massive orb of energy in his hand.

"DIE!" The Saiyan roared, heaving the orb straight at Seventeen. The android held both of his hands up, blocking the attack. He could feel the energy seethe and burn his synthetic palms, pushing him down. For a moment, it felt like it might overtake him, but Eighteen suddenly appeared and sucker-punched the deadly orb away from her brother and down into the ruined city, below. A sudden blinding light appeared in the ruined city, below. After a few short seconds, a five-mile radius of the empty city was nothing but a crater.

"What is this guy made of?" Seventeen asked, staring at the hulking Saiyan. The beast continued to glare at them, a promise of death filling his empty eyes.

"Doesn't matter." Eighteen answered, ripping off her now tattered denim jacket. "He ruined my outfit… the bastard's dead."

The twins shot forward and uniformly attacked their target. Seventeen ducked under the monster's arms and brought a sharp knee into his gut. Eighteen followed with a swift kick to the back of the neck. Neither attacks daunted the giant foe, however. Grabbing Eighteen's leg, the Saiyan tossed her away and struck Seventeen with another blow to the face. Both androids recovered quickly, knowing that they needed to use every ounce of their not-inconsiderable power against this man. Dashing back towards the Saiyan, the twin teens pushed the offensive.

Blow after blow struck the Saiyan, but the enemy never moved an inch from his spot in the sky. The androids' coordinated attack felt like nothing to him and his anger quickly fell to amusement. How could he have let his anger overtake him? These beings were pathetic. They were surprisingly stronger than those Arcosians he had killed, years ago, but still… they were weak. Each hit they landed only allowed him to tap further into the dormant strength and power of his Saiyan blood. It was only a matter of when he would tire of their futility.

The androids could see that their attacks were doing nothing, but they never faltered. These two killers would clash with that titan using all of their strength. They were machines and they would never tire. No matter if this battle took a thousand years… they would never stop. But… the Saiyan had other ideas.

Suddenly, a barrier exploded from the beast's aura. Both androids were thrown violently away from their opponent. Seventeen tumbled through the air, but Eighteen almost instantly recovered and resumed her attack. The Saiyan crossed his arms and let the android attempt to punch her way through. Eighteen pushed as hard as she could, assaulting him with all of her strength. Every punch landed made no difference, though. However much she tried, the Saiyan didn't budge an inch. Her knuckles began to spark as the synthetic flesh began to peel away with each strike.

Frustration and rage filled Android Eighteen as she saw that her offensive was doing nothing. Screaming out her fury to the world, she pulled back and unleashed her signature move.

"Infinity Bullet!"

The Saiyan cackled and rushed forward, swatting all of her attacks away with ease. His fist struck her square in the face, sending her reeling. Then, he opened his palms and a wave of energy enveloped her form. A scream gave the Saiyan the satisfaction he so richly needed. He watched her smoking figure fall into the empty crater below. He stood in silence for a moment, waiting to see if she were still alive. A small movement caught his attention, but he simply raised his hand, gathered his energy and…

"Eraser Cann-"

A sudden Ki blast, scorching his arm, forced the Saiyan's hand to twitch, completely losing control of his attack. The blast missed the target by more than a hundred yards. He twisted his head and saw Seventeen floating above him with a grin on his face. The Saiyan smirked back and turned sideways, lifting an arm up at the defenseless female android in the rubble below. He saw the rage in the boy's face and a maniacal laugh filled the air as the Saiyan blasted the ground below, vaporizing everything that was once West City. The Saiyan quieted his laughter to ask a simple question of the raven-haired youth.

"Are you ready to join her?"

Unrestrained fury poured out of Android Seventeen as he rushed the Saiyan. Clasping his hands together, he brought down a powerful blow on the beast's head. The strength of the android's attack amazed the Saiyan, his head bowing under the pressure. Seventeen proceeded to fire a fury of Ki blasts on the Saiyan at point-blank range. Smoke filled the air as the blasts intensified, pushing Seventeen upwards as the momentum carried him. In a tour-de-force, Seventeen raised both hands above his head and screamed, letting all of his anger and frustration out in the largest energy wave he'd ever attempted.

"PHOTON FLASH!"

The energy wave rushed through the sky and engulfed the surprised Saiyan. Seventeen refused to stop until there was not a trace of that beast left. His sister was dead. The only person on this damn planet he had one ounce of feeling for was gone. What right did this bastard have, showing up and doing this to them? What right did he have to make a mockery of them? What right did he have to knock them around, laughing at their power as if they were insignificant? They had killed every damn person of power on this planet. They had obliterated any form of society on this pathetic world. Together, they had been unstoppable. Now he was the only one left. And he was going to make this bastard suffer.

A hand emerged from the focal point of Seventeen's attack. Shock and fear filled his eyes as the Saiyan grabbed his hands in one hand and brought his other down in an arc, severing Seventeen's arms off at the elbow. Sparks flew from the exposed circuitry as Seventeen stared in horror. This couldn't be happening. This was impossible.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Seventeen screamed.

The Saiyan laughed, gripping Seventeen's skull in his hands and squeezing tightly. The dense metal enclosing the delicate circuitry of the android's head began to cave inwards. Seventeen could feel his senses dull as his mind began to shut down. His power was draining from his body, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The Saiyan grinned, his empty eyes filled with crazed satisfaction. He leaned close and relaxed his clench on the metallic skull enough to let Seventeen's eyes glimpse the face of his killer.

"I am Broly… I am _the_ Super Saiyan… And you are dead."

The light in Seventeen's eyes died as Broly crumpled the artificial cranium between his unyielding grasp. Broly cackled in delight as he dropped the dead hunk of metal, letting it fall into the massive crater below. He watched the corpse fall while he contemplated the dead twins.

"Pathetic machines." He spoke aloud, before touching the now dried blood of underneath his broken nose. He grunted as he snapped it back in place, leaving his unnatural healing ability to take care of the rest. "Now, to find Kakarot."

* * *

On the edge of the now-vaporized West City, there stood a lone warrior. He had been watching the battle in silence and had chosen not to intervene. Maybe it was to witness which of the evils was stronger… or maybe because he knew that if he had made his appearance known, it wouldn't just be one dead android lying in that crater. He watched the second figure, Broly, for another moment. The warrior felt Broly's energy drop as his golden hair fell down and returned to the dark hue it had been, when he'd arrived. Then, he was gone.

The warrior sighed in relief. He had been worried that the beast would sense his location, but over the years, he'd become well-adept at masking his Ki.

He looked down at the blonde android he'd rescued mere seconds before the earlier explosion. He was conflicted by his decision to save her. He could easily kill her now, saving himself the trouble of having to do it later… but he knew he would need her help. Broly was not one to be trifled with, and there was no way he could take him down by himself.

Still, the anger he held for this woman was strong. He looked down at the Saiyan arm grafted to his left shoulder. He'd lost most of his loved ones to these monsters. But, these memories were ones he couldn't afford, right now. He needed to get himself and Android Eighteen to a safe place.

With that, he picked up Eighteen, threw her onto his shoulder and walked away from that scene of death.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's the end of Android 17 people. I hope I did him (And you, the readers) the justice of letting him have a warrior's death.  
Anyways, I've decided to do something special. Thanks to the urging and help of **KageOkami-Kogo**, I've decided to create a full-blown saga out of this story.  
And even though I have about a billion ideas on what to do next, I'm going to be slow to update. I'm in college and it's killing me (literally). I've probably only gotten five hours sleep in the last three days. Also, I have this horrible need to give each chapter 320% of my attention and effort, before I upload it.  
So, once a week is about the most I can promise. But, let's have ourselves an awesome time with it. :D  
And don't forget to **REVIEW**. Ideas and criticism are what I thrive on.


	3. Memories: Part One

**Chapter Three: Memories**

_milleniumslacker2000_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT._

* * *

The warrior stood outside the ruins of his childhood home. The building in front of him was a shadow of its former self. The front wall was gone, long ago destroyed by a massive force of energy. Nearly all of the windows had been broken or shattered and the kitchen was completely leveled. The last occupant of this once-beautiful home had tried to take shelter from her assailants in that home, only to have it collapsed on top of her and then forcibly dragged out of the wreckage. Her death still haunted him. It was the one life he might've been able to save… his mother's. But he had been gone, training harshly to mourn the death of his father.

He bent over, using his recently-acquired Saiyan arm to pick up the scorched sign that had once been the centerpiece to his family's mailbox.

_Son Family_

Tears filled the eyes of the dark-haired man known as Gohan, whilst memories of laughter and happiness filled his thoughts. His father was long dead, fortunate enough to be the only one _not_ to witness the destruction visited upon all those he loved. His mother had been one of the first taken from them by those two killers… the androids. They visited the Son home and found her, alone, hanging the weekly laundry out to dry. They had toyed with her, breaking each of the bones in her body as they promised torture and death to her husband once they found him. She hadn't even been able to tell them the savior of Earth had been dead for six months. The first thing the androids had done was crush her throat to silence the screaming and the curses thrown at them_._

Gohan's anger at the story caused his grip to tighten, crushing the sign. He stared sadly at the pieces, letting them drop from his hand to the cold ground. The androids had taken it upon themselves to personally tell him every detail of his mother's death. And it still tortured him when he imagined his beautiful and kind, albeit a little harsh, mother lying on the ground in such agony.

He'd lost his arm that day. The day he tried to take on those two killers, by himself. His anger got the best of him, but his focus and torment had given him new-found strength. Screaming as he had plowed the young raven-haired through the wall of the church where he had made his sanctuary. The anger and rage filled the emptiness inside as he tried to kill his tormentor. The young android had been surprised at Gohan's strength, but it made little difference. Even with all of his power. All of his anger… all of his pain and tormented rage were brushed aside by the blonde android back-handing him through the line of pews. Picking himself up and transforming into the legendary Super Saiyan form may have given him a better chance, but fury clouded his judgment. His form and technique were pathetic and the two androids overtook him. Android Seventeen held him in place as his sister, Android Eighteen, beat the anger and life out of his body.

He had stared at the ground in defeat, tears streaming down as he choked on his own blood. The two killers had laughed at his weakness. They laughed at his pain and left him there, bloody and broken. But Eighteen gave him one last parting gift.

"I think I'll take this for the blood you got on my jacket." She smirked, holding Gohan up by his left arm. "I might use it as a back-scratcher."

The agony he had felt as she ripped his arm from its socket was something he would never easily forget. She took her time, letting each tendon and muscle pull slowly apart. Gohan couldn't even hear his own screams over the pain. Finally, when she stood over him, taunting him with the limp form of his lifeless arm, she blew him a kiss with his own hand. And with a flash of light and power, the building was gone, demolished from their final act of perverted pleasure visited upon him. They had thought him dead, and he would have passed through death's door if an old friend hadn't saved him.

Bulma and Trunks had been planning to visit Gohan. They hated that he forced himself to stay away from them, but they never argued… or at least, they'd gotten tired of arguing. Gohan was stubborn. He believed that he needed to keep his distance… to keep the androids from finding any survivor's. He, along with still-training Trunks, were the only two beings left on Earth with enough strength to try and take on those two sociopaths. So, he knew that if he and Trunks had stayed, the androids would find them quickly and then they'd have more interesting prey to play with.

When Trunks had sensed the battle, he barely took the time to tell his mother before blasting off into the sky. Bulma followed as quickly as she could in her car, but they both arrived too late. Gohan was lying there, barely alive. And the plan Bulma had to change everything… to save the world (or more specifically, one world)… crumbled at the sight of her oldest friend's son lying in a pool of his own blood.

All of this was pointless, though. Trunks and Bulma were dead. Both killed shortly after finding him. Trunks had been head-strong, just like Vegeta. He took one look at Gohan and raced after the androids. The two killers always left a trail of destruction in their wake, just to lure any would-be heroes to their laps. Bulma didn't have a chance of holding her son back, especially with a near-dead Gohan to take care of.

They killed Trunks, and didn't leave a trace of his existence left. A survivor had wandered into the refugee camp a few days later and regaled them with the battle he had seen in Orange Star City. The lavender-haired child was beaten, mocked, and tormented. Then, Eighteen crushed the boy's throat crushed underneath her heel before she burnt his body to ash.

They had mourned his loss. Bulma had locked herself in her lab, refusing to see anyone. Gohan healed slowly under the careful gaze of a man they'd thought long-dead.

* * *

"_How did you survive, Master Roshi?"_

_The old Turtle Hermit looked up from his magazine, a small line of drool hanging from his lip. Gohan chuckled and shook his head. Even with all of the death around them, the old pervert hadn't changed._

"_Well, sonny." The ancient martial-artist began. "Let's just say this old coot still has a few good moves left in him."_

"_And what does that mean?"_

_Roshi looked out the window, his face reddening slightly at the memory of the androids visiting him at home._

* * *

"_So this is the old man who trained Goku…"_

_Roshi cocked his brow at the two rude teenagers standing in front of him. It was bad enough that they interrupted his nap out on his lawn-chair, but now they were calling him old... that's an insult he wouldn't let slide. He sighed and stood up, holding his trusted cane in front of him to support his weight._

"_Let's not waste our time on him, Seventeen. He looks like he'd break in half if we poked him."_

"_Really?" The Turtle Hermit, giving the blonde woman a good once-over. "Well, why don't you come over here and give me a good poke, sweet-cheeks."_

_The anger and disgust on the girl's face instantly made Roshi regret his comment. Memories of a blue-haired woman's relentless beatings surfaced in his mind as the blonde walked slowly over to him, gave him an evil smile, and then smacked him across the face. Flying through the air, the Turtle Hermit felt the glass of the Kame House's front window shatter around him. He crashed into the wall, his eyes spinning wildly in a daze. The last thing he heard from outside was the shouts of Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo. Then the long beloved Kame House collapsed around him._

* * *

"_Ha… um… I'd rather keep that day to myself, Gohan."_

_The son of Goku nodded, believing that whatever had happened, the old hermit had earned the right to keep it to himself._

_Roshi cleared his throat, before bending over ad picking up a small package from the floor. He placed it on Gohan's lap, motioning for him to open it. Gohan raised an eyebrow in question, but picked up the gift and silently opened it. Inside was something that brought tears to his eyes._

_The bright-orange karate gi that lay on his lap bore the only sign left of a nearly forgotten history. The symbol on the back was that of his father… Son Goku._

"_Thank you, Master Roshi." Gohan whispered._

"_It's no problem, sonny. I saw the condition of your last outfit and this one will suit you a little more."_

_Gohan nodded. His last gi was a hand-me-down from his father. Gohan had never officially trained under Goku or Roshi… not until after the androids appeared at least. Yamcha had given him some lessons, but not enough to be considered a graduate of the school. Now he was gone, too._

"_After all, you're the last of this planet's greatest fighters." Roshi somberly continued. "You deserve to be known as the son of Earth's greatest protector…. And who knows? Maybe you'll get rid of these monsters… then you can start your own school."_

_Gohan laughed at that. He'd never been much of a teacher. He'd taught Trunks as much as he could, but even under his guidance… Trunks was still dead. _

"_I think you'll make a much better teacher than me, Master."_

"_I'm leaving, Gohan." Roshi said, once again staring out the window. This time there was no embarrassment in his eyes… only pain._

"_What?!" Gohan tried to stand suddenly, but was pushed back down by a gentle hand. The old hermit stood in front of him, looking down calmly at the injured man._

"_I've never been good at dealing with death, son." Roshi said, pulling the sheets back over Gohan's legs. "I can't just sit around and mope all day. I'm far too old for this world… and I've lost too much."_

"_You think I haven't lost people that I love?" Gohan spat. "My mother and father are dead, my frien-"_

_A whack on the head from Roshi's staff surprised the young warrior. The ancient martial-artist took off his sunglasses and stared him straight in the eyes. That's when the warrior saw it. He saw the deep sadness in the old man's gaze and he finally understood what all of this death and destruction had done to the old hermit. He winced as he saw the tears in Roshi's eyes._

_Roshi could feel all of his pain well up to the surface. Both of his old students and most of his comrades were gone forever. He'd found the lifeless bodies of Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo. And there had been nothing he could do. And Krillin, the one man that the hermit had considered a son, just looked up at him with those dead eyes… pleading… begging… accusing. Roshi had watched in silence as survivors of this horrific world cried themselves to sleep at night, holding the broken bodies of their loved ones… All of this had stolen what was left of the Turtle Hermit's soul. There was nothing left on Earth that the old man could fight for. His years of long training, terrible physical torment to create the perfect martial-art form, and his isolation from the world to hone his skills… these things were useless. He was nothing compared to the two monsters ravaging the planet._

"_This isn't a 'who's lost more friends and family' game show." The old hermit said, placing his dark sunglasses back over his eyes. "If I lose one more thing, I'll turn into something horrible. I need to leave, Gohan."_

"_And what will you do? Go trolling for lonely woman?"_

_Roshi cackled. That thought had crossed his mind, but that wasn't it. There were other things he needed to do. There wasn't much time left and he needed to keep the promise he'd made._

"_No." Roshi answered. "I have some things to take care of… things I need to do alone."_

_After Roshi left, Gohan continued to recover. Over a week later, he was finally strong enough to try and talk Bulma out of her lab. He forced his way inside, only to find a troubling sight. She was standing over the frozen corpse of her husband, Vegeta. After his death, she had managed to recover his body and preserve it in a cryogenics chamber. At first, Gohan thought she had lost it, but then he noticed the equipment around her._

"_What are you doing, Bulma?"_

"_Trying to fix your problem." She answered, glancing up at him with a sad smile. "You're not going to be very effective with only one arm."_

_Gohan did a double-take at the comment. Bulma then told him about her idea of taking Vegeta's left arm and grafting it to his shoulder. She explained that with supplements and blood transfusion, she might be able to get his body to accept the limb. Gohan was confused at the science. He hadn't kept up with his studies over the past ten years and he had forgotten everything about human genetics and surgery. Growth hormones would also be necessary to enlarge and stretch the muscle (Vegeta was a short guy, after all). Gohan wasn't comfortable with the idea, but after a couple hours of conversation, argument, screaming (on Bulma's part), and then crying (also on Bulma's part), he accepted the offer._

_The surgery went perfectly, and over the next three weeks, Gohan became acclimated with his new arm. It wasn't the same, but it had a few perks. Having been a devout and near psychotic addict for training and strengthening his body, Vegeta's arm still managed to retain some muscle memory. It helped immensely with Gohan's training. And over those short weeks, he became much stronger. The zenkai he had received from his near-death experience was a huge bump as well. He still didn't believe he was strong enough to take on the androids, though._

_One day, when Bulma needed supplies, Gohan insisted that he go with her. She wouldn't have it, though. She demanded that he stay and protect the refugees. After a bit of argument, Gohan agreed. He helped her pack a few provisions in her hover-car and watched her in silence as she did a last minute service check on the automobile. Staring silently, he felt a cold pit in his stomach. For some reason, there was a thought nagging at the back of his mind._

_That was the last day he saw her alive._

* * *

Staring at the completed work of Bulma's final project, Gohan could no longer hold back the tears. He cried silently, remembering the final words that wonderful woman said to him.

'_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few… or the one. You're needed here, Gohan.'_

But he didn't believe that… Bulma was so much more important than she gave herself credit for. She was the only person he had left. She had kept him sane. And now that she was gone, there was nothing human left of him. He was alone. Everything he had done to fight the androids had been pointless. These long years of fear and hatred had stripped him of everything. The old Gohan was dead. The only thing left was vengeance… and he couldn't even have that.

"Didn't we kill you?"

Gohan spun around and grasped the throat of the blonde android behind him. Eighteen's eyes widened at the strength of his hold on her. He was crushing her titanium-enriched throat like it was nothing more than an eggshell. The rage in his expression was terrifying. Eighteen felt fear once more as she struggled against his vice-like grip.

Eighteen had woken up only a few moments ago. She couldn't recollect what had happened or why she was here, but the sight of that weak Gohan had surprised her… especially the sight of both of his intact arms. She distinctly remembered 'relieving' him of one of those weak appendages. It was gone now, lying half-buried in some shack out in the country, but that didn't change the fact that a new one seemed to have taken its place.

And now, desperately clawing at this new hand, she saw that the extremity was a different shade of color from the rest of his body. It was obviously a surgical attachment, but the strength was unreal. Eighteen felt his grip tighten and realized that this was the end, but just as she could feel the darkness closing in on her, the hand was gone.

She collapsed to the ground, coughing uncontrollavly as the repair nanites went into a frenzy trying to repair her circuits and wiring. She looked up at Gohan with a confused look.

"W-Why di-nt y-u killm-e?" She managed to rasp, her vocal wiring still not completely functional.

Gohan glared down at her, his fists clenching in anger. He hated looking at her. He wanted desperately to eradicate her from existence. He wanted to feel the cold, lifeless metal crush under his grasp. He wanted to see the evil gleam die slowly in her eyes as she begged for her life. But… he needed her alive for now.

"You're more use to me alive." He said, before lifting his arm and backhanding her towards the tree-line. He watched in thinly-veiled pleasure as she crashed into the foliage. "But that doesn't mean I can't take a little pleasure from seeing you suffer."

"Bastard." Eighteen whispered, slowly getting to her feet. "Where's Seventeen?"

Gohan glared silently at her. His stare told her what she needed to know… then the memory of that 'monstrosity' returned all too quickly. Her brother was dead… killed by that beast. It was too much... she hadn't even seen him die... Eighteen fell to her knees, punching the earth beneath her in a frenzy. She didn't understand what was happening. Why was everything falling apart? They wer— She was the strongest being on this planet. What had happened?

The ground underneath her caved in quickly, creating a large crater that increased in size with every hit. Slow, torturous moments passed as Eighteen released her pain. Gohan watched in complete silence, finally composed enough to keep his emotions under control. After nearly a minute, Eighteen stood slowly, her mechanical body heaving slightly from the assault poured into the ground. She turned to Gohan with a simple request.

"Help me kill him."

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Sorry for the late update, but classes and homework... along with less reputable reasons have pretty much taken over my life. I hate to do this, but there's going to be a small hiatus... at least for the next week or two. I have a lot of catching up to do if I want to graduate by next year.  
I'M SORRY! D': I hate myself.**

**Once again, if anyone has questions or comments, feel free to let them be known. **

**Let the one who hath constructive criticism come forth and speak their mind. No threat of death will befall them... maybe a little torture. ;) jk.**


	4. Memories: Part Two

**Memories: Part Two**

_milleniumslacker2000_

I own nothing from the DB/Z/GT Universe. Just any OC's. :-)

* * *

Gohan glared at the woman who had brought death down on his family, friends, and the whole of Earth. Even though it had been his idea to bring her back… to get her assistance in dispatching Broly… how dare she ask for his help… the bitch!

He couldn't control himself. He rushed forward and landed a harsh blow to her face. Android 18 cried out as she crashed into the ground, pushing the soft earth down as she managed to catch herself quickly. There, on her hands and knees, anger filled her as the shock of the pain hit.

"BASTARD!" She screamed, rising in a fury as she threw a wild punch.

Gohan caught her fist easily, holding her back as she struggled to punch that sanctimonious expression off of his face. She brought a knee up, but was simply met with her attacker's own knee. The tension between them burned the air around them. The grass beneath them caught fire from Gohan's raging aura, but was quickly extinguished by the same force. There they stood in silence, rage seething forth from their forms. Gohan took advantage of the moment to smash his forehead against her own. Eighteen fell backwards, holding her head in surprise. When she lowered her hands, he was there picking her up by her throat once again and striking her gut. The pain hadn't even reached her sensors before another blow landed. Again and again he struck her, watching as the anger slowly drained from her expression, to be replaced by a look of exhaustion and defeat.

How dare this bitch ask for his help! He had saved her life. He had rescued this selfish, sadistic android from the clutches of a devil and she had the audacity of demanding him to help her kill Broly. It took all of his power not to end her life right then and there. He wanted so badly to beat the life out of her… to extract every ounce of pain she had visited upon the innocent people of this world. She deserved to die. She deserved…

Gohan let her go and watched as she fell to her knees. She stared up at him with an expression pure torture. He knew what was going on in her mind. He could almost hear her thoughts of inadequacy… of being powerless… of having no chance to beat him. He wrestled with his fury and managed to bridle it. He turned away from the android, walking with purpose towards his childhood home.

Eighteen watched him in silence. She had wanted to kill him. She had wanted to rip that new arm of his off and beat him to death with it. But now… now all she wanted to do was disappear. She had no will left to fight. All she wanted was to find a dark place and reminisce about her brother. All she could think of was what they had both been through. They had never been separated before, not even when they had been human. He had always been there. He had been her only friend. He had done everything for her.

* * *

_01000001 01100011 01100011 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001101 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110010 01111001 00100000 01000100 01100001 01110100 01100001 01100010 01100001 01110011 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 01101110 01100100 01101001 01110110 01101001 01100100 01110101 01100001 01101100 00100000 01101001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01100110 01101001 01100011 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110010 01110101 01100011 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100111 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110011 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01101100 01100101 01110100 01100101 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010_

_Translating to English (U.S.)... Translation complete._

**_Accessing Memory Database. Individual identification restructure in progress... conversion complete._**

* * *

_"MOMMY!"_

_Mother looked up from her dishes and sighed. 'What now?'_

_"Yes, honey?" She turned and looked at her six-year-old daughter. Tears were brimming from her blue eyes. She was holding onto her brother, who was nursing a bloody nose._

_"Kami." Mother_ _gasped, grabbing a rag and kneeling down to take care of her son's wound. "What happened?"_

_"Some bullies picked on Brother." Eighteen_ _cried. "Is he gonna be okay?"_

_Mother wiped the blood away from Seventeen's_ _nose and looked her son over. His nose wasn't broken, thankfully. Still… he wasn't crying. He just kept staring at the ground, completely silent._

_"Honey." Mother_ _cooed with comfort and safety layered in her soothing voice. "Why did they do this to you?"_

_"I don't know." Seventeen_ _whispered, his gaze still glued to the floor._

_"So they hit you for no reason?" Mother_ _asked skeptically. "Come on, honey, why did they pick on you?"_

_Seventeen looked up at his mother with a guilty look. He glanced at his sister, her arm locked with his, worry in her eyes._

_"They said bad things about Sister."_

_Mother blinked in surprise. She smiled at her son and kissed his forehead. He blushed and stared at the ground, embarrassed at the attention. He was always such a good brother. She never could understand what went on in his head. He was always quiet and withdrawn, but very protective of his sister._

_Eighteen was just as surprised as her mother. She didn't know why Seventeen_ _had gotten in a fight. She was just scared that he was really hurt. She'd never seen blood before and she had rushed both of them back to the house. He had tried to protect her… to stop people from saying bad things about her. She smiled and hugged her brother, causing him to blush more._

_"Thank you, little brother."_

* * *

_Years later, their mother was gone. She had died of a heart-condition and they were left in the care of their uncle. They hated him. He was a drunk and a gambling addict. He never paid any attention to them. They never went to school. They were forced to steal food when their uncle blew all of his money. They stole many other things beside food, though, moving onto clothing, jewelry, and even electronics. Their uncle began to rely on them for income when he would pawn off what they stole. Life was good for a number of years. It may not have been glamorous, but they survived. But… It all came to a quick and bloody end._

* * *

_"She's cute." Seventeen_ _smirked, eyes glued to a petite red-head in a group of high-school girls. He was leaning against a column next to his sister, who was busying herself with a vacant stare through a store window. They were at the South City Mall, currently perusing the various stores in search of some new clothes. They had gotten bored of their old ones._

_Eighteen turned away from the window display of Red Ribbon Apparel. She took one look at the young woman in question and the pink-laced thong peeking up from her skirt. With a raised eyebrow and a scoff, she looked back at the window. A pair of boots had caught her eye._

_"Yes, brother… cute certainly describes her."_

_"Always looking for a reason not to like someone, sister." Seventeen_ _chuckled, picking up on the obvious sarcasm as he gently pushed off of the pillar. "Perhaps that's the reason you're last three boyfriends were, in your own words, 'pathetic pieces of shit.'"_

_"At least my exes weren't attention seeking whores." Eighteen scowled. "They had the decency just to be cheating bastards. You're former girlfriends, if that's what you'd call them, were simply shallow sluts."_

_"The simpler they are, the less you need to expect from them." Seventeen_ _started to walk towards the group of girls, his focus still on the red-head. "And you're right, they were definitely not girlfriends."_

_"Man-whore." Eighteen_ _swore under her breath as she watched her brother walk purposefully to the group. She felt a slight twinge of pity for the unsuspecting teen. She had no idea what she was in for. A few sweet words, careful caresses, and a couple of expensive gifts… that girl would be eating from the palm of Seventeen's_ _hand. It was too easy for him. Eighteen_ _hated to admit it, but she was jealous of her own brother. He had no problem keeping himself detached from women._

_She, on the other hand, wanted to find someone that truly cared about her. She never had anything more than a superficial attraction to the assholes she dated. And she had never let it get far enough to develop a physical relationship. There was only one person on this pathetic planet that cared about her, and he was more interested in some meaningless fling than spending time with his own sister. And she knew what he did whenever she came to him, bawling about one of those jerks. She'd always get a phone call and an apology from each of them. She could hear the pain in their voices, like somebody had just beat the living shit out of them. She never said anything, though. He could keep one secret._

_Eighteen watched as her brother skillfully extracted the red-head from her group. She sighed and started to look around for some sort of distraction._

_It had been like this for the past few months, since their seventeenth birthday. They would traverse the city all day, checking out the mall, video-game arcades, and even the occasional bar if they were able to sneak in. They never had anything better to do. They never went to school, although the first few years of living with their uncle was spent in the city's regional library. They had read everything from fiction to non-fiction, history to philosophy, mathematics to science, and even some poetry. They were probably more well-read than any teen in the city. Even so, they had no real interest in becoming scholars or anything of the sort. They had too much fun being able to do whatever they wanted._

_Their uncle never paid any attention to what they did or where they went. He was either at the races, or blacked out on the couch. So, they had their run of the town. And it had been a good run. At least, it had been for Seventeen. He had this knack for finding fun wherever they went. Even on the most uneventful of days, he managed to find excitement._

_Eighteen slowly made her way down the mall corridor. She passed a number of shops and stores, but nothing caught her eye. She was getting tired and began to muse upon the idea of going home and getting a nap in. There wasn't anything else she could think of to do and began to head towards the exit. Seventeen would find his way home after his short adventure was over._

_Suddenly, something grabbed her attention. There were two people talking near the west exit. One was a police officer; the other was a security guard for the mall. Eighteen_ _began to feel nervous when she noticed the photograph the officer was holding up. The security guard glanced up at her and blinked in confusion. He pointed at her and the officer turned, looking right at her._

_"Shit." Eighteen cursed, doing an immediate 180 degree turn and rushing back the way she came. She needed to find Seventeen. The authorities had been aware of their uncle's inadequacy as a guardian for a while now, and this was another of their attempts to get them into a government-run, child services shithole._

_Eighteen sprinted down the corridor, searching for her brother. They needed to get out of there. She spotted him near the entrance of the food court, sealing the deal with that ginger tramp. She glanced back to check on the officer and saw him chasing after her. He wasn't gaining on her, but he was still keeping pace. She cursed and dashed madly for her brother, shouting._

_"Seventeen! We have to go!"_

_Seventeen jerked his head away from a fiery lip-lock. He turned to curse out his sister for interrupting, but saw her running and the officer in pursuit. He looked down at the confused girl he had been making out with, gave her a wink, and ran out the door with his sister. He laughed, keeping pace with his sibling easily across the parking lot._

_"Couldn't have given me a few more minutes before causing trouble, sis?"_

_"Shut it, idiot. He was looking for us. I was walking around when he spotted me."_

_"Damn." Seventeen_ _glanced back at the cop. "How'd they know we were here?"_

_"I don't fucking know." Eighteen could feel her breath shorten. She couldn't keep this up. They needed to find a ride. "Seventeen, get a car."_

_"Way ahead of you." Seventeen grinned, holding up a DynoCap. "Snatched these off of Miss Thong."_

_"Knew you had to be good for something!" Eighteen_ _laughed._

_"Such negativity." Seventeen grinned and veered off to the left of the parking lot. "Have some faith in your little brother."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Stop where you are!"_

_Eighteen_ _cursed at the persistent cop and followed her idiot brother. They were in a parking structure now, racing up the ramp. They made it to the top ramp and Seventeen clicked the capsule, tossing it in the air. A small hover-car appeared and Seventeen_ _leapt right into the driver's seat. Eighteen tried to follow suit, but a hand was suddenly grasping her ankle as she jumped. She landed hard on the concrete and her skull smacked against the side of the car. In a daze, she felt cuffs being put on her and shouts. She couldn't make out anything. Everything was too fuzzy._

_There was more shouting, then the sound of fighting. After a moment, there was a gunshot. Eighteen_ _cried out at the sound, scared. Suddenly, she felt her wrists freed from the cuffs, and then she was lifted off of the ground. Her senses came back just in time to see the police officer on the ground, his dead eyes staring at her. He had a new hole in the middle of his forehead and Eighteen felt her stomach lurch at the sight. She'd never seen a dead body before._

_"Are you alright?"_

_Eighteen looked up at her brother as he set her down in the passenger seat of the car. She couldn't believe it. He'd shot that man. Where had he even gotten a gun?_

_"What happened?" She asked._

_"He was trying to arrest us." Seventeen_ _answered, jumping over the hood of the car. "I got his gun away from him and…"_

_Eighteen watched as her brother started to breathe rapidly. He launched the car into the air and suddenly they were flying eastward. He was hyper-ventilating. His face had some strange expression on it. He looked excited. Eighteen's_ _head was throbbing. Everything was moving too fast. She rubbed her temple and felt something wet. She was bleeding._

_"Seventeen…" She whispered, shock and fear filling her voice._

_Her brother looked at her and his eyes widened at the sight. He whipped the car around, heading back for the hospital… and then reality hit him. He had just killed a cop. He was a fugitive now… and his sister would be considered his accomplice. He looked down at the revolver, sitting in his lap. He didn't know what to do… unless… unless he was willing to do something crazy._

_"I'll get you to the hospital." He said, hitting the accelerator._

_"What?!" Eighteen_ _gasped. "No… they'll arrest you."_

_"You'll be taken care of."_

_Eighteen stared at her brother, anger forming in her heart. Why was he like this? Why did he refuse to let anything bad happen to her? She could take care of her own damn self!_

_"Turn the fucking car around."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"I'm not letting you do this."_

_Seventeen balked at his sister's rebellion. She had never questioned him before. What was she doing?_

_"You're not throwing your life away just for my sake." Eighteen_ _continued, holding her hand against her head to halt the flow of blood._

_"Eighteen…"_

_"Shutup…" She took a deep breath and opened the glove box. There were tissues. She grabbed a few and applied them to her wound. "We'll get out of the city. We'll… we'll find someplace to lay low for a while."_

_"But-"_

_"No!" Eighteen_ _cried, tears forming in her eyes. "You've been coddling me since we were kids. I know what you did to those asshole exes of mine. Did you think I wouldn't find out about it?"_

_Seventeen stiffened and looked back to the sky empty skies in front of him. He hadn't meant for her to find out. Those sons-of-bitches had hurt his sister… they had deserved it._

_"Just get us out of here."_

_He finally relented and turned the hover-car north, away from the city. He knew a couple guys in North City. They could hang there for a bit. Nobody would notice they were gone. And if the police were looking for them, they'd have a hell of a time. Nobody knew where they were going, especially their inept uncle._

_"And brother…"_

_The raven-haired teen looked at his sister and saw the gratitude in her eyes. His stomach dropped when the gratitude was joined by tears, though._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

_They eventually had to leave North City, too. They made their way from East City to West City, gathering more attention as they went. They couldn't get away with being out in the open for too long. The authorities from every city, town, and village were on the lookout for them. The twins were forced to take bigger risks, like robbing passerby's and stealing cars from innocent drivers. Threatening and murder became far too easy for Seventeen… and his new ideas for fun became much more twisted. Eighteen was reluctant to use unnecessary force at first… but soon she was standing right beside her brother, beating on the bystanders they robbed._

_On one particular misadventure, they had earned themselves a police pursuit. They were forced off the road in a dense forest, crashing the car. Bloody and bruised, they trekked through the foliage. Eventually, they found themselves at a strange place. It looked like some sort of bomb-shelter, but when the giant steel doors opened and the tall, white haired man appeared in front of them… they realized just how wrong they were._

* * *

A rag was suddenly on the ground in front of her. Android Eighteen looked up at the dark-haired Saiyan in front of her. He was just standing there, tense and angry.

"You're bleeding."

Eighteen felt a wet sensation running down the side of her face. A cut had opened on her scalp and artificial blood was seeping out. She picked up the towel and slowly got to her feet. Holding the peace-offering against her head, she stared at the man who had saved her from death. She had no idea why he had done it, but the obvious reason was so he could kill her himself. She and Seventeen had killed his entire family, after all. But, there was no reason to fight him. He could end her whenever he wanted. She had no choice but to stand there and wait for whatever torture he was going to give her.

"Just kill me."

Gohan's eye twitched at her defiance. Was she really this naïve?

"Get it over with. I'm nothing to you, now. I don't know how you got so strong… but if you're going to kill me, just do it."

Again, Gohan's eye twitched in frustration. This girl was pathetically selfish. Was there no end to her attitude?

"What the hell are you waiting for?!"

"I need you alive… for now."

Eighteen blinked in surprise. He wasn't going to kill her? So was this all about that other Saiyan…?

Gohan grunted at her, affirming his seriousness. He wasn't going to kill her… at least not yet.

Eighteen lowered her gaze and stared at the dead grass beneath them. So, he needed her help to kill that bastard … The son-of-a-bitch who had knocked her around like garbage… the bastard who had killed her brother. She grinned at the thought of bringing him to his hands and knees, beating fight out him, watching the pain in his eyes as she broke his limbs, one-by-one. She started to chuckle, but something unexpected happened.

Falling to her knees again, Eighteen suddenly lost all of her strength. Her eyes closed and she felt her internal systems slowly shut down. She realized that her infinite-power photonic generator was damaged. Her body tensed as the gears and mechanisms began to lock up. With the last bit of energy she had, and just as she collapsed to the ground, Eighteen managed to convey her problem.

"I need repairs."

* * *

**A.N.**  
This chapters a little rough guys, but I needed to let it breathe a bit. I started and finished it in under four hours. I'll be going over it to check for errors, inconsistencies, and other general/specific grammar over the next two days.  
Thank you _so much_ for your patience. I love that nobody has complained about the upload issues I've been having. Everyone's got a life, right?  
Anyways, I really wanted to go into the past of the two androids (which I completely fabricated of course) to paint a picture of how they were as siblings… damaged, yet with a close bond.  
Hopefully, this will help give Eighteen a more humanistic point of view, but still not redeem her past actions. You can't excuse the attempted genocide of the entire human race just because of a bad childhood.

And here are some answers that are probably needed.

1. There is a reason I chose not to include names, dates, and addresses in Eighteen's flashbacks. You'll find out that reason soon. ;-)

2. Yes... The title is _The Last of The Saiyans_. This may have started as an android-centric story, but it will switch between Eighteen and Gohan constantly. And now that the reminiscing is over... for the moment. They can get down to business.

3. Everyone is probably curious if there is going to end up being a Gohan/Eighteen romance. The truth is, I haven't decided yet. It's too early to even consider that possibility. And knowing the deep feelings of hate and resentment Gohan has for Eighteen... even if I did want them together... it'd be a long, hard road. So... we'll see where this road takes us. ;-)

That's it for now! Adios!


End file.
